


Stockholm

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [22]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Hostage Situation, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Stockholm syndrome: feelings of trust or affection felt in many cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim towards a captor."You're going tohim, aren't you?"





	Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"You're going to _him_ , aren't you?" asks JD point blank, slim arms folded close to his thinning torso and silent tears making their way down his flushed cheeks.

Adam only responds by giving JD a side ways glance, carries on to pack a cardboard box with clothing items and replies with, "Yes,"

~

Adam and JD were at a high end jewellery store, trying on and looking at silver and platinum engagement rings. 

"What about this and that one?" JD says, pointing to a silver ring for the sales woman to pick up from the third tray to show JD and Adam.

JD puts each ring on his ring fingers and turns to Adam.

The one ring is three tiny black diamonds wide and the second is a thin band of silver that bulges around a diamond slightly bigger than the first ring's, that similar to an eye shape Adam believes.

A man runs past the expensive shop, hoodie covering their face, brief case in one hand and what looks to a be a gun in the other. Seconds later a flurry of security officers follow.

The hooded man comes back their way, rushing into the store, wildly pointing their gun to the ducking patrons. Adam crouches down and pushes JD close behind him against the glass counter, arm stretched backwards attempting to protectivly cover JD. The security officers are 'on gaurd' around the area of the store and the 'main man' is talking on a walkie talkie.

The man points the gun towards Adam, "You! You, come with me."

Adam carefully and slowly stands up, hand dragging across JD, getting to hold his hand behind his back.

"Close the doors!" the man shouts, Adam let's go of JD's hand after giving it a squeeze of reassurance and moves slowly towards the glass doors.

As Adam is about to close the store completely, blocking the hostages from the world, the man orders everyone except Adam to leave one by one and to sit facing him along the outside of the store. Digging his gun into Adam's back the hostage-taker forces Adam to his knees. 

When police personal have spotted the hostage-taker, they grab Adam around his neck with one arm and jabs the gun into Adam's temple.

~

The man speaks to Adam and seems that they have started a conversation. It sparks too much interest and imagination for JD.

_Calm the fuck down. Think of something else. Think of something else. Something else... Thesis, still need to get the thesis done or you're not going get your Criminal Psychology degree._

Being on the outside of the glass cage is damaging and hurting JD more than he thinks or knows while sitting cross legged and right in front of Adam. Grabbing the bottom of his jeans in anger, he wants to stand up and scream and bang against the glass and, and, and just do _something_!

JD can see the shift happen in Adam as he had just finished his in Criminal psychology. His arms go from taunt and white knuckled to slacked and relaxed around the man's arm that's loosened his grip slightly around Adam's neck. He isn't resting his body on his ankles but rather on his shins.

~

"You're lucky, you have someone that posted bail for you," the prison officer says to the captured hostage-taker.

Just as Adam is finishing the last bit of paperwork his cell phone rings with ''Mom'' as the caller ID.

"Hi, I'm at the police station," answers Adam.

"Giving your statement?"

"Did that a few days ago,"

"Then why are you there?"

"Bail,"

"Bail? Did what's his face get into a fight again?"

"No,"

"Adam! How could you!" exclaims Liela in realisation. "Does JD know?"

"No, I moved out yesterday,"


End file.
